


shields make the best sleds

by cpt_stvngrntrgrs



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: FLUFF bc UNCLES, bucky is a sorta good bro 10/10 the best best friend, but hey that means he takes good care of the shield! he can be a bit forgetful tho oops, curiouscat prompt, my love for the barbershop quartet exceeds my actual capacity for love, none of the avengers could say no to morgan, post-endgame but nat and tony lives uwu, sam is panicking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:07:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22146919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cpt_stvngrntrgrs/pseuds/cpt_stvngrntrgrs
Summary: Sam has one job, and that's to not lose the shield that Steve gave him.Sam is sometimes not good at his job.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Sam Wilson, James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanov & Sam Wilson, Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 1
Kudos: 71





	shields make the best sleds

**Author's Note:**

> based on a prompt from curioustcat:
> 
> "You could do a fic wherein sam almost had a panic attack because he thought he lost the shield cap gave him. when he was about to tell steve that he might misplaced it, Natasha stops him in his tracks and points out on top of the snowy hill and sees Steve and Morgan going down to the snowy hill using the shield." -- based on the video of Lexi sledding with the shield!
> 
> Thanks for the prompt! I hope you enjoy it :>

_ “Where is it?”  _ Sam’s grunts are starting to get louder until he huffed in frustration, throwing his hands up and sitting on the floor in defeat.

Bucky, who was whistling and maybe enjoying Sam’s crisis a  _ little _ bit too much, strolled through the garage with the widest grin he could muster.

“Hey  _ buddy _ , what’s going on?” he asked, voice as sweet as honey and dripping with smugness.

Oh, that bastard. Sam wants to pick him up and drop him in a forest. But,  _ oh-- _ Despite himself, Sam can’t help but let out a snort. Bucky raised an eyebrow at him.

“Are Steve and Nat here?” Sam asked, finally getting back to the task on hand.

Bucky paused before shrugging. “Not sure. Since Tony dropped Morgan off, the two has been babysitting her and I don’t know if they stayed within the compound or went somewhere else.” Sam groaned once again, digging the heels of his hands in his eyes. “What’s up with you? Everything good?” Bucky asked, noting the distress in Sam’s face.

Sam mumbled something that Bucky can’t quite catch. “What? I didn’t hear that.” Bucky asked, face scrunched up, as he approached Sam closer.

“I can’t find it, okay!” Sam all but screamed, jumping up abruptly that Bucky took a step back.

“Can’t find what, exactly?” Bucky narrowed his eyes, looking around the garage. This one in particular is Sam’s garage in the Compound - each of the remaining Avenger has one. “Garage” is really just a term for a glorified storage facility, given that most of their cars on a separate _ , actual _ garage.

“The  _ shield! _ ” Sam nearly screamed, throwing his hands up as he started to pace, accompanied by spitting rapid-fire words. “I just put it here after practice and now it’s  _ gone _ ! Or maybe I left it in the training room, but it’s not there either! I went all over the damn Compound and it’s not here! I am losing  _ it _ , Bucky, losing it, I swear. WHY IS IT NOT HERE,” He once again threw his hands up as he breathed heavily.

Bucky didn’t say anything for a moment, just looking at him. “You lost… your shield. That Steve gave to you. The shield.” Sam blinked at him, still huffing. Bucky smirked, “Steve’s gonna kill you.”

“Kill him for what?” Natasha suddenly appeared at the opening of the garage, a hint of a smile playing at her lips as she looks at the boys.

Sam seemed to shrink under her gaze, with Bucky torn somewhere between pity and amusement - it’s not everyday he gets to see Sam like this, but also, the  _ shield _ .

“I may or may not have misplaced the shield…” Sam muttered, voice so low that if it weren’t for years of being spies, Natasha and Bucky might not have heard it.

But alas, there is nothing that Natasha can’t hear.

So she just lets out a laugh.

Bucky looks at her curiously, lips twitching, as Sam seems even more confused.

“Did you just say you lost the shield? Like, the shield that Steve gave you?” Natasha asked, eyes crinkling.

“Yes…?” Sam said slowly, still not seeing the humor in it. Is she laughing because she’ll enjoy watching him get killed by her supersoldier husband?   
“Oh, Sam,” Natasha finally calmed down and smiled affectionately, pointing at a hill behind her. “Look there,” she instructed.

“What am I supposed to be looking at?” Sam asked, still not getting the situation.

Natasha rolled her eyes. “Look harder,  _ Falcon. _ ”

Sam squinted, his eyes barely making out movements. He trekked out of the garage, feeling goosebumps as the chilly wind brought by the snow hit his skin. He looked closer again, this time seeing Steve and Morgan atop the snowy hill. Morgan sat on something, scooting forward to make room for Steve.

“No way…” Sam muttered, walking closer to where the two would land when they slide down the snow.

Natasha snorted and Bucky chuckled. “Well, buddy,” Bucky clapped a hand on his back, “I think that solves your problem.”

_ “Weeeeee,” _ They heard Morgan’s squeals, followed by Steve’s deep laugh as they both glide down the hill, the shield glistening as its wet surface caught a ray of sunlight.

Steve stood up first, holding out a hand for Morgan to help her get up. Once she was settled beside him, he took the shield from the ground and shook the snow out of it.

“Hey guys, what’s up?” Steve said as he approached them closer, Morgan already running to Natasha and hugging her side.

“Oh, nothing much, just helping our friend out with a…  _ dilemma _ ,” Natasha said with a sly grin, looking up as Steve gave her a brief peck on the lips and stood next to her.

Steve frowned lightly, looking at Sam and Bucky. “Why? Is there something wrong? Anything I can help with?”

Ah, of course, he c _ ould _ help. Bucky’s smiled widened at that thought. “Well? Sam?” Bucky prodded teasingly.

Sam sighed. “It’s nothing. I thought I lost the shield. I didn’t know you and Morgan were using it,” he admitted, feeling his cheeks warm.

Steve chuckled, a bit sheepishly. “Oh, sorry about that, bud. I forgot to let you know. You left it on the training room and Morgan suggested an idea so,” he fondly ruffled Morgan’s hair, who smiled up at him brightly. “I can’t say no to her.”

Sam smiled warmly at that. Steve would make an amazing father. “Yeah, yeah, that’s cool. Just made me panic for a bit, is all. That thing does look like it would make a good sled, perfect shape and size.”

“It was so fun, Uncle Sam!” Morgan piped up, making all the adults smile down at her. “Do you want to go with me?” she asked, voice hopeful.

Sam walked closer to her and bent down to her level. “As much as you want, princess.” Morgan beamed a million-watt-smile that would make no one doubt that she is Tony Stark’s daughter.

“Yay, let’s go! Uncle Bucky and Uncle Steve too?” she asked. 

Of course, her uncles couldn’t say no to her.


End file.
